The Chibi-Gang
by Little Masa-ouki
Summary: Tenchi and crew find themselves babysitting some rather unusual guests


Disclaimer: The cast of Tenchi belongs to Pioneer and AIC, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Tenchi's day was started rather abruptly as Washu's Klaxon rang echoed through the house. After  
a moment of shaking his head, he raced out the door and down the stairs, Ayeka dropping in at his side.  
  
They burst into the lab to find Washu intently staring at a much larger version of her usual   
holo-top. Her fingers flew across he keys at an alarming rate.  
  
"What's going on, Little Washu?"  
  
"I've received a distress signal from another dimension. I'm trying to calibrate it."  
  
"He*** Hello?" A familiar voice said over the static. "Can you -***- me? I **peat, can you   
hear me?"  
  
"Your fuzzy but your there. Hang on, I'm trying to obtain visual."  
  
The screen before her flashed, and then revealed the flickering image of...  
  
Washu.  
  
The two Washu's stared at eachother.  
  
"Listen. We *** don't *** much time left. You *** give sanctuary to *** them."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"The three. Ry*** Ayeka, and **nchi. They aren't safe here. *********************** Sasami   
shouldn't stay either. If the dark forces that are coming get them, it will be too late. You MUST ***p  
them!"  
  
"Alright! I'm setting up a portal recon point. Ayeka! Activate the recieving pad!"  
  
"But I can't-"  
  
"It's just like the one on your starship. Move!"  
  
Ayeka raced over and keyed in several buttons.  
  
"Pads are hot. Transmitter waiting for signal."  
  
"Alright, Washu." Our Washu said. "We're ready to recieve them."  
  
"Okay...di***ting all ***rgy to dimensional link." The contact slowly became clearer. "Begin   
transfer now."  
  
Four beams of light appeared on the tele-pads.  
  
"I've also included some data files you will need to assess the situation. I hope you can   
translate them." A loud explosion could be heard offscreen. "Damn it! I'll buy enough time for the   
transfer to complete. Please. Our world's future is in your hands!"  
  
"Gee, no pressure." Our Washu sweatdropped as the picture disappeared.  
  
Tenchi was meanwhile groaning internally, as the tele-beams faded. *Great! Two Ayeka's and two   
Ryoko's. Twice as much taunting, fighting, work in the fields, and less food. Not to mention the   
concept of having to save an entire universe. Just great.*  
  
*Calm down, Tenchi. Maybe your jumping to conclusions. They're from a different universe,   
right? Maybe they'll be calmer, friendlier. Maybe they'll be understanding and patient.*  
  
*Or they could be psycho-bitches bent on eachothers destruction.*  
  
"Tenchi! Look!" Ayeka gasped.  
  
Tenchi slowly opened his eyes, expecting the worst.  
  
He saw nothing.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka said. "Down here! Aren't they adorable?!"  
  
Tenchi looked down. Ayeka knelt embracing three little five year olds.  
  
"Aren't they adorable?"  
  
Tenchi fainted.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi woke to find the two of the three children sitting in front of Ayeka. The third was by   
Ayeka's side.  
  
"What happened?" Tenchi asked. "Did they mess up? We got the wrong people."  
  
Ayeka, however, didn't notice him. She was busy holding a tiny blue haired girl, no more than   
one.  
  
"What a sweet child." Ayeka smiled.  
  
"Yah! She's m' sister. I gots ta pr'tect her."  
  
"Yes, Ayeka-chan." Ayeka smiled. "We should take good care of her."  
  
Tenchi shook his head. *Did Ayeka just call that child...it couldn't be!* Tenchi looked at the  
three children. One was a black haired little boy, the one next to him was a little girl with spikey   
cyan hair. And the one next to Ayeka had long purple hair pulled into pig-tails like Sasami.  
  
Tenchi fainted again.  
  
"Ayeka-san! Ayeka-san!" Chibi-Ryoko called out. "The man over there's sleeping again!"  
  
***  
  
Tenchi woke to a prodding at his face. He looked up to see a young version of himself poking   
him in the cheek.  
  
"Hey, mishter. Ya shure ya should be shleepin' on tha floor?"  
  
Tenchi surpressed the urge to faint again.  
  
"So, where'd you guys come from?"  
  
"I come from the planet Earth! Dad took me 'way in a shpaceship! Are ya an alien? Yer not   
gunna shuck my brainsh out are ya?"  
  
"No, of coursh-of course not."  
  
"Okay. Cush my friend, Amagashaki shaysh that aliensh do that, but I don't think they do, cush   
I met shome aliensh on m' flight out an they were nish t' me."  
  
"Um, Washu-chan, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, apparently, they weren't as old as we thought they were going to be. It really doesn't   
change much. Now, who wants some ice cream?!"  
  
"I do! I do! I do!" The three chanted in unison.  
  
"Alright. Tenchi will go get you some ice cream, won't you Tenchi?"  
  
"Washu-chan!" Tenchi cried out indignantly. "Their universe is in danger! We can't be thinking  
of-"  
  
"Aww, Mean ol Tenchi won't get them their ice cweam?"  
  
"What?" Chibi-Ayeka asked quietly.  
  
"We can't have ish cream?" Chibi-Tecnhi sniffed.  
  
"But I want ice cream!" Chibi-Ryoko bawled. "It aint fair! She said we could have ice cream!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll get you ice cream!" Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Hey, Ryoko." Washu called out to the blue haired child. "Why don't you stay with me for a bit?  
We can have ice cream down here."  
  
"But I wanna play with my new friends." Chibi-Ryoko sniffed.  
  
"I've got Rocky Road. We can have a whole gallon all to ourselves."  
  
"Okay, guys. See ya's later. Ya heard tha woman, let's move." Chibi-Ryoko said as she shoved   
the others over to adult Tenchi and Ayeka.  
  
***  
  
As Ayeka stepped out of the lab, she noticed that Ryoko had slept through the entire alarm, and   
was just now beginning to stir. A wicked idea ran through her head, and she pulled the children close.  
  
Tenchi paused, as he noticed the others were not behind him. He turned around, to see them   
huddled together. He tried to listen in.  
  
"C'mon," Chibi-Ayeka prodded Chibi-Tenchi. "It'll be funny."  
  
"I dunno." Chibi-Tenchi said sheepishly. "Ishn't that lying?"  
  
"It's just a joke." Adult Ayeka whispered. "Please? I'll give you extra chocolate on your ice   
cream."  
  
Chibi-Tenchi's moral problems took a back seat to his stomach. "Okay."  
  
By now, Ryoko had woken up. She leaned over from her rafter, and spotted Tenchi.  
  
"Hi, Tenchi!" She called out as she teleported down to him. When Tenchi didn't respond, she   
looked to see what he was watching. It was Ayeka...with some children.  
  
"Hey, Ayeka? Taking up babysitting?" Ryoko asked inquisitively as she knelt by the closest one,   
a small dark skinned boy with black hair. "What's your name, little guy?"  
  
Chibi-Tenchi paused for a moment, and Chibi-Ayeka kicked him in the back of the foot. Then they   
both cried "Mommy!" and buried their faces in Ayeka's kimono.  
  
"M...m...m...mommy?!"  
  
"Oh, yes." Ayeka said calmly, carrying a blue haired little girl. "Did we forget to tell you?   
These our our children. We're so proud of them."  
  
"W...we? Whose we?"  
  
"Why, Tenchi, of course." Ayeka smiled. "Isn't that right, my love."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tenchi cried out.  
  
"Look at this little guy." Ayeka laughed, as she rustled Chibi-Tenchi's hair. "Doesn't he look   
just like his father? Well, Ryoko? Does he? I mean, you WERE there, weren't you? Oh, I'm such a   
proud mommy."  
  
Ryoko had long since stopped moving. She simply stood there.  
  
"M...m...m...mommy?"  
  
"Come on children. Let's get you each a big bowl of ice cream."  
  
"Don't f'rget the choc'late!" Chibi-Ayeka laughed.  
  
***  
  
"Ayeka! I can't believe you told Ryoko that!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Aha!" Ryoko smiled. "I knew it was a trick."  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi. I know it wasn't the best way, but she saw the children. I can't lie to her   
face, I respect her to much. And I won't lie about our love-children"  
  
"Wh-wh-what?!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"L-l-love-children..." Tenchi said in a sweat.  
  
"Oh! We're out of peanuts!" Ayeka exclaimed as she pushed a rather full jar back further into   
the cupboard. "Now, honey, be a sweetie and go get the peanuts from the car?" And with that Ayeka   
pushed a rather dazed and confused Tenchi out the door.  
  
"You're not fooling me." Ryoko said sternly. Ayeka merely hummed as she pulled out the tubs of   
ice cream. "They're not your children."  
  
"Mommy!" Chibi-Ayeka cried. "Tenchi pushed me!"  
  
"What? I didn't-oof!"  
  
"Shhh! Don't blow it."  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko said confused.  
  
"Yes, I named him after his father. Tenchi was against it, but I have my way with him." Ayeka   
smiled with a wink, which turned Ryoko white, then turned to her "son." "Now Tenchi. I've raised you   
better than that."  
  
Ryoko's head was spinning. It was impossible. Yet here it was.  
  
"But...how long has this been going on?"  
  
"Awhile now, Ryoko." Ayeka said solemnly. "I'm sorry. We tried to tell you, but the time was   
never right, and then the babies came along, and we just kinda... forgot...I'm so terribly sorry." With   
a splurt, Ayeka poured the last of the chocolate onto the two bowls of ice cream. They were so drenched   
in the stuff that there was more chocolate than ice cream. But the kids didn't seem to mind.  
  
At that moment Tenchi came back in with a jar of peanuts and a very determined look on his face.  
  
"Ayeka! Listen! I'm-"  
  
"I'm sorry, dear." Ayeka said as she swapped the peanuts for the empty jar of chocolate. "We're   
out of chocolate. Looks like we'll have to find other plans for tonight. Come children."  
  
Ayeka led the children out of the room. Ryoko and Tenchi just stood there stuttering.  
  
***  
  
"Now wait just a minute!" Ryoko yelled as she chased after Ayeka. "This can't be true! Please   
tell me it's not-"  
  
Ryoko paused as Washu and what appeared to be a miniature version of herself stepped out of the   
lab. Chibi-Ryoko had chocolate all over her face. Washu wasn't the cleanest either.  
  
"I don't feel so good." Chibi-Ryoko groaned.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Adult Ryoko demanded.  
  
"Oh, well, I may have exaggerated things a little bit. You see, when I said that they were   
Tenchi's and my love children, I actually meant they were our younger doubles sent here to save them   
from the armageddon of a parallel universe."  
  
"What?! How dare you trick me like that?!"  
  
"You did the same thing to me!"  
  
"That was different! What was I suppose to think? They looked just like you! It's totally   
unfair."  
  
"So I'm being unfair because I did a better job than you?"  
  
"Well, um, no...I mean yes...I mean...um..."  
  
"Revenge is a sweet sweet bitch." Ayeka smiled, as she took Chibi-Ayeka by the hand. "Come   
Ayeka. I'll show you around the place. You're going to love Earth."  
  
"Earth? Hey! I'm from Earth too! I wanna come!" Chibi-Tenchi said running after them.  
  
Ryoko sighed. "Another battle lost..." She quipped as she hefted Chibi-Ryoko into her arms.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you, little lady. My but you're a cute one."  
  
Chibi-Ryoko's response was to spew almost an entire gallon of rocky road onto Ryoko's shirt.  
  
***  
  
Ayeka smiled as she watched Chibi-Tenchi and Chibi-Ayeka chased eachother around Funaho, baby  
Sasami giggling in her lap. She hadn't gotten very far in the tour before they got bored, but she   
didn't care. It was wonderful being able to see the freedom on her little face. A reminder of a time   
where she didn't have so many concerns and responsibilities.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Chibi-Ryoko called out, as she plodded down the path. She appeared to be feeling  
better, although her face, blouse, and hands were still covered in chocolate. "I wanna play too!"  
  
"Shorry, Ryoko-chan." Chibi-Tenchi puffed, as he chased after Ayeka. "But we're in the middle of   
a game."  
  
"I wanna play NOW!" Chibi-Ryoko yelled. Chibi-Ayeka turned in surprise, tripped on a root and   
fell down. Chibi-Tenchi, equally distracted, tripped on the same root and landed on her.  
  
"Or we could shtop now." He groaned.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Adult Ayeka exclaimed worriedly as she ran towards them. As she did   
Adult Ryoko phased in above them. With one hand she picked up Chibi-Tenchi by the neck of his shirt.  
  
"Hey, kid. You okay?"  
  
"Ugh! I'm fine. Put me down! Put me down!" Chibi-Tenchi cried indignantly as he wriggled  
vainly in Ryoko's grasp.  
  
"I kinda like him at this size." Ryoko laughed.  
  
"Only you could be so coarse." Ayeka sighed, as she knelt next to her chibi-double.   
"Ayeka-chan? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm 'kay." She growled as she plodded over to Chibi-Ryoko. "Hey! Whaddaya think yer doin'?"  
  
"I didn't do anything. I wanna play!"  
  
"Ya's could've waited ten seconds!"  
  
"How was I suposeda know? It coulda been like an hour!"  
  
"Alright, you two stop it." Adult Ayeka said calmly. "You must not fight. It's rude. Isn't   
that right Ryoko?"  
  
"But we fight all the time."  
  
"I said isn't that right, Ryoko?" Ayeka said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, right!" Ryoko laughed nervously. "Nope, we never fight. We get along juuust fine."  
  
"Alright." Chibi-Ayeka sighed. "You c'n play with us. Whaddaya wanna play?"  
  
"I dunno. What do YOU wanna play?"  
  
"I dunno. What do YOU wanna play, Tenchi?"  
  
"Beatsh me." Tenchi shrugged.  
  
"Alright." Chibi-Ayeka sighed. "Gimme a minute...wanna play tag?"  
  
"Bo-oring!" Chibi-Ryoko mock-yawned.  
  
"How 'bout hide'n seek?"  
  
"Hide and seek can wait until you know this place better." Adult Ayeka said firmly. "I don't  
want you getting lost."  
  
"Okay...how 'bout the Prince and the Space Pirate?"  
  
"Howdaya play?" Chibi-Ryoko and Chibi-Tenchi said at the same time.  
  
"Okay, Ryoko'll be the space pirate, an I'll be the princess, cuz I am. And Tenchi'll be the  
prince, cuz he's a boy."  
  
"With ya so far." Chibi-Ryoko said cautiously.  
  
"So you's gotta keep me captur'd, an Tenchi's gotta rescue me."  
  
"Sounds like fun! Let's play!"  
  
"Wait!" Adult Ayeka called after them. "Stay where I can see you!"  
  
"Relax, princess." Adult Ryoko said with a smile. "I'll watch them." And with that she phased  
away."  
  
***  
  
Sasami and Mihoshi walked blearily out onto the scene where Ayeka was playing peek-a-boo  
with baby Sasami.  
  
"Where's Sasami? I don't see her..." Ayeka laughed, not seeing Mihoshi or Sasami behind her.  
  
"Oh no!" Mihoshi cried. "The brain-suckers have gotten Ayeka too!"  
  
Ayeka turned and leveled a withering glare at Mihoshi. "And what does THAT mean?"  
  
"Ahh! She's going to suck my brain, just like Tenchi's!"  
  
Ayeka just sighed. "Really, that's what you two get for staying up all night watching horror  
movies."  
  
"Sorry, Ayeka." Sasami said.  
  
"Well, it's your decision. Just don't fall behind in your chores."  
  
"Um, speaking of which. What did happen to Tenchi?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he's just standing in the kitchen holding an empty bottle of chocolate."  
  
"Oh, he's fine." He's just having problems adjusting."  
  
"Adjusting to what?"  
  
As if in answer to her question, Chibi-Ryoko came bursting into the clearing, laughing.  
  
"Kawaii!" Mihoshi and Sasami said in unison. They ran over and started hugging the  
Chibi-Ryoko, who was no longer laughing  
  
"Hey! Lemme go!"  
  
Chibi-Ayeka came in a second later, looking somewhat mad.  
  
"Ayeka-chan?" Ayeka called out. "Where is Tenchi-chan?"  
  
"Who cares." Chibi-Ayeka sulked as she stormed over and sat next to Adult Ayeka.  
  
"Ryoko!" Ayeka called out. Moments later, Adult Ryoko appeared. "Where is Tenchi-chan?"  
  
"He's coming." Ryoko sighed. "Poor guy."  
  
Chibi-Tenchi came plodding up towards Chibi-Ayeka.  
  
"I'm shorry, Ayeka-chan. But Ryoko-chan'sh a very good shpashe pirate."  
  
"I don't care!" Chibi-Ayeka said turning her head.  
  
"Oh dear. What happened?" Ayeka asked Ryoko, stepping away from her  
young double.  
  
"Poor guy lost at the Prince and the Space Pirate."  
  
"So Ayeka-chan is upset because Ryoko-chan won?"  
  
"Actually, Ayeka-chan won. She's upset because she had to rescue her little prince and not be  
rescued."  
  
Poor guy." Ayeka sighed as she looked at Chibi-Tenchi pleading with Chibi-Ayeka. Chibi-Ryoko  
was just asking if they could play again. Chibi-Ayeka "hmpf"ed and looked around. Not seeing what she  
was looking for, she ran over to her older counterpart.  
  
"Ayeka-san?! Where's m' sister?"  
  
"Oh no!" Ayeka exclaimed going pale. "I forgot about her! Sasami! Sasami!"  
  
All thoughts of everything else faded as the group spread out looking for baby Sasami.  
  
***  
  
They eventually did find baby Sasami, playing with a very confused, if happy, Ryo-ohki.  
Chibi-Ayeka was so happy that she forgot to be mad at Chibi-Tenchi, and the three started playing again.  
Sasami played with her infant counterpart, while the adults talked, including Washu, once she returned  
from her lab.  
  
"So, have you found anything out yet?" Tenchi asked  
  
"No." Washu said with a frown. "The files I recieved are from a different world, and the format  
is completely different. I've got a program trying to emulate the proper system to read the files."  
  
"What about the kids? Should we ask them? They might know something."  
  
"Well, it will be awhile before we can read those files, so the kids are looking like a good  
bet. But don't ask them yet. we need them to feel comfortable with us. We don't want to bring up bad  
memories."  
  
Sasami wasn't paying attention to any of this. She simply smiled as she brushed her   
counterpart's hair. Tentatively, she touched her forhead. The child's triangular emblem lit up, but to  
Sasami's delight, it did not change. Trying to force back excitment, Sasami slowly peered into the   
water around Funaho, baby Sasami still in hand. Tsunami stared back at her, holding a blue haired babe.  
  
"You are so lucky." She said craddling the child. "You are your own person. And I'm going to   
do whatever I can to keep it that way! Don't worry, Sasami." She said, tears welling in her eyes.   
"I'll protect you."  
  
Baby Sasami merely gurggled and cooed as her older double held her close.  
  
Washu and the others continued talking, unaware of what transpired behind them.  
  
***  
  
Time passed. Sasami went in to prepare a welcoming lunch for the kids. By the time lunch was  
ready, the Chibi-gang had played The Prince and the Space Pirate twenty times. Chibi-Ryoko won 14 and   
Chibi-Ayeka won 6. They both laughed as they ran down the path. Chibi-Tenchi walked slowly behind   
them, dragging his feet.  
  
Tenchi looked back at his sad little double.  
  
"Ayeka. Ryoko. Take the girls back to the house."  
  
"What?" Ryoko blinked. "Why? What are you doing?"  
  
"We'll be with you shortly. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Alright, Lord Tenchi. Come on girls." Ayeka said leading the group.  
  
Tenchi waited until the girls were far enough away and then knelt next to Chibi-Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi-chan." He smiled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, we wash playin' The Prinsh and the Shpash Pirate. And Ayeka-chan and Ryoko-chan won a   
lot, but I didn't win onshe. Now they're not gonna like me."  
  
"I'm sure they like you just fine."  
  
"Then why wash Ayeka mad at me. She wantsh me to be a prinsh, but I'm no good at it."  
  
"I have an idea. Eat a big lunch and I'm going to show you something afterwards."  
  
"Really? What ish it?"  
  
"That's a secret. But you'll like it, I promise."  
  
"Okay!" Chibi-Tenchi said brightly.  
  
"Alright then. Now lets catch up with the others before the food is all gone."  
  
***  
  
Lunch was even bigger than usual, and even more of a hassle as they tried to fit around the   
table. Chibi-Ryoko, who had thrown up most of her "breakfast" was plowing through lunch. Chibi-Ayeka   
on the other hand daintily ate at her food, practicing perfect lunch ettiquite, at first. Her forced   
manners slowly faded and soon she was just hesitantly picking at her food. Washu created some special   
baby food for Sasami and was feeding her in a high chair.  
  
Chib-Tenchi was eating as much as he could and as fast as he could. Twice he choked and once he  
had to be held upside-down by Ryoko to get the food out of his throat.  
  
"Tenchi-chan." Tenchi said sternly. "If you eat like that you'll get sick and we won't be able  
to do anything this afternoon."  
  
"But you shaid I had to-"  
  
"Eat a big lunch, yes, but not so much and not so fast. Finish what's on your plate-slowly-and   
then we'll go."  
  
"Ayeka-san!" Chibi-Ayeka called out. "Ryoko-chan's throwin' food at me!"  
  
"Now, Ryoko-chan. We don't-" Ayeka stopped as Chibi-Ayeka threw a piece of chicken at   
Chibi-Ryoko. "Stop that!" She said harshly. "I want you to behave. No more throwing food at   
eachother. Understood?"  
  
Chibi-Ryoko and Chibi-Ayeka stared slyly at eachother. Chibi-Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Okay, Ayeka." Chibi-Ryoko said. She then tossed some food at adult Ayeka. "We'll throw food   
at you!"  
  
"Food fight!" Chibi-Ayeka yelled as she threw the plate of pickles at adult Ryoko.  
  
"Hey! What gives?" Ryoko said before throwing the pickles back at Chibi-Ayeka.  
  
Soon all hell had broken lose, as the two girls waged war on their older counterparts, Mihoshi  
caught unceremoniously in the middle.  
  
"Now would be a good time to leave." Tenchi whispered to his double.  
  
"But I haven't finished yet."  
  
"Yeah, but do you want to clean this up?"  
  
"Uh-uh!" Chibi-Tenchi shook his head vigorously and hopped out of his chair. "Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Eventually the food fight ended, with everybody laughing.  
  
"Oh no!" Ayeka gasped all of a sudden, as she ran her hand down her kimono. "What have I done!"  
  
"What's the big deal, princess?"  
  
"Look at all these stains!" She cried, harshly. "I can't believe I partook in that mess." Ayeka   
untied her sash and took off her outer kimono. "You too, Sasami, Ayeka-chan! Give me your kimono's. I   
might be able to save them." Ayeka pulled a very surprised Chibi-Ayeka out of her kimono, snatched   
Sasami's out of her hands and stormed out to the back yard.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry, I gotsya in trouble, Ayeka." Chibi-Ryoko said glumly.  
  
"Are we gonna be punish'd, Ryoko-san?" Chibi-Ayeka sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. "It's   
not m' fault!"  
  
"Calm down, kid." Ryoko said nervously. "You're not going to be punished. You were just having  
fun. I'm sure Ayeka'll save those clothes and then she'll be fine. You two go run off and play."  
  
"Tanks Ryoko-san!" Chibi-Ayeka called out as she and Chibi-Ryoko bolted out the door.  
  
"They sure are cute." Ryoko smiled.  
  
"We'd better start cleaning up." Mihoshi said, looking around. Food dripped from the walls,   
cabinets, even the ceiling.  
  
"Um, yeah, uh," Ryoko stuttered. "Why don't you guys clean up here, and I'll, um, ahh, go help   
Ayeka with the laundry! Bye!" With that she quickly phased out.  
  
"I guess it's just the four of us." Sasami sighed. "Wait? Where's Tenchi and Tenchi-chan?"  
  
"Um, they snuck off during the food fight." Mihoshi said. "So I guess it's just the three of   
us, right Washu?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. We'll lets-oh no! Baby Sasami's got a dirty diaper! I'd better take care   
of her!" Washu picked up the infant and ran into her lab. On the other side she chuckled.  
  
"Haha. Thank you Sasami. You got me out of a real mess. I can't believe those suckers fell...  
for..." Washu wrinkled up her nose. "Typical." She muttered as she prepared to change Sasami's daiper.  
  
Meanwhile, Sasami and Mihoshi glumly set about their task.  
  
***  
  
Of course, Ryoko had no intention of helping Ayeka with the laundry. She dumped off her dirty  
clothes and changed for the second time that day. Then she floated up to the roof for some sun. She  
basked in the warmth and looked around at the world. It wasn't perfect. The overcast sky blocked out  
most of the sun, but still, it beat cleaning the kitchen.  
  
As she glanced around, she noticed Ayeka scrubbing hard at the kimono's, and she thought about  
Ayeka's reaction. Yeah, they were high quality clothes, but they were pretty stain resistant. Ayeka  
wasn't normally so high strung about that kind of stuff.  
  
Wondering why she was giving up her sunbathing, and right when the sun came out too, Ryoko leapt  
from the roof and floated down to Ayeka.  
  
"Hey, Ayeka." Ryoko said casually. "Whacha doin?"  
  
"You know very well what I'm doing." Ayeka snapped. "I'm trying to save these clothes. They're  
very expensive."  
  
"Ayeka, those robes of yours have seen worse. Probably not as much at once, but still harder  
stains than this stuff. Why'd you snap at Ayeka-chan like that?"  
  
Ayeka paused. "I did snap at her, didn't I?" She said as she sat back from her work. Her face  
now revealled, Ryoko saw that there were tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Ayeka? What's wrong?" Ryoko said nervously. She and Ayeka had done a lot with eachother, and  
for eachother, but Ryoko never had to comfort her before, and she wasn't quite sure how to do it.  
  
"It's nothing, Ryoko." Ayeka said as she wiped away her tears with embarassment. "Why don't you  
go keep an eye on the kids, while I finish up here."  
  
"Alright, see ya!" Ryoko was about to phase out when she paused. Damn! She didn't know what she  
was supposed to do, but she knew that leaving wasn't it. Sighing, she did something that she never   
thought she would do. "Why don't I help you with that?"  
  
"What?" Ayeka blinked.  
  
"I'll help you. We'll get done faster and then you can play with them too."  
  
"No, that's not necessary." Ayeka said hastily. "You go ahead, and I'll clean up here."  
  
"You were dying to play with the kids earlier. Why so reluctant now?"  
  
"I said it's nothing."  
  
Ryoko sighed. This wasn't getting her anywhere. Time to try a different tactic.  
  
Ryoko kicked the water bucket with the kimonos. It bounced along the ground, soapy water flying  
everywhere, and the kimonos were dumped on the ground.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Ayeka yelled as she ran over to pick up the kimonos. She had  
recovered Sasami's and Chibi-Ayeka's and was about to pick up her own, when Ryoko stepped on it, pinning  
it to the ground.  
  
"Because I felt like it!" Ryoko snapped back. "In case you've forgotten, I do what I want, when  
I want."  
  
"With that kind of attitude, you shouldn't be watching over the kids either!"  
  
Ryoko was about to fire a retort when she stopped. Something Ayeka said. She ran over Ayeka's  
last cry and immediately realized what it was.  
  
"Either." Ryoko chuckled, as if she had solved some great puzzle, which, in her mind, she had.  
"That's what this is all about."  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about?" Ayeka frowned.  
  
"Why shouldn't you be watching over the kids?" she asked, her eyes looking very catlike.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said that I shouldn't be watching over the kids either. Which means you shouldn't be  
watching over the kids as well. So why is that?"  
  
"I thought it was obvious." Ayeka muttered, her eyes cast at the ground, tears running down her  
cheeks again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryoko said annoyed. She was tired of this chase. Why couldn't Ayeka just  
say what she meant so she could help her and be done with this.  
  
"I mean I'm a bad parent!" Ayeka cried. "Happy?!"  
  
"Look, you might be flat-chested, and stupid, and a bit bossy, but you're not a bad parent. Why   
would you think you were?"  
  
"I yelled at them." She said softly, still refusing to look up from the ground. "I let them get   
in a food fight, even encouraged them by joining in when I should've been stopping them. And then when   
realized what I did, I yelled at them."  
  
Ryoko paused for a moment, thinking this over, and then said, in all honesty, "What's your   
point?"  
  
"My point is that I'm a bad parent! I shouldn't have let them throw food around and I shouldn't  
have yelled at them after that."  
  
"Ayeka. They're kids. They play around. It's not like they hurt anything, they just wasted a  
bit of food."  
  
"Even so, I shouldn't have yelled at them."  
  
"Maybe not, but it's no big deal. They'll get over it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Listen, Ayeka." Ryoko said, holding up her hand and cutting Ayeka off. "I don't know much   
about this stuff. I hardly know anything at all. And you, you don't know much more." Ryoko paused as   
she tried to think of what to say next. "Um, all I'm trying to say is, I think you're putting to much  
pressure on yourself."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I think so. I mean, you haven't even been a parent for half a day. Not only that,  
but you didn't get eight month's or however long pregnancy lasts to prepare. AND!" she said right as   
the thought came to her. "You're starting midway! I mean, most people start with one baby, right? And   
while I do know that that's no picnic either, at least you don't need to worry about yelling at a baby.  
I mean, you've got three kids running around AND a baby. So...what I guess I'm saying...is...um, that  
you aren't doing that badly?"  
  
Ayeka didn't move at first and Ryoko kicked herself for thinking she could pull something like   
this off. What did she know about babies, or parents, or anything like that? Or about comforting Ayeka   
in the first place. She should've just gone and gotten Tenchi, or Sasami, or somebody who knew how to  
make Ayeka happy.  
  
Ryoko turned to leave but Ayeka's hand caught her.  
  
"Thank you Ryoko." Ayeka sighed.  
  
"Hey, um, no problem." Ryoko said nervously, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Can you do one more thing for me?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Whaddaya need?"  
  
"GET OFF MY KIMONO!"  
  
***  
  
Chibi-Ayeka and Chibi-Ryoko were having a much simpler time. They ran around, they saw who  
could climb higher in the one tree that had branches low enough for them to climb on, they caught   
ladybugs, and such. Neither of them was a particularly gracious winner, and there was a lot of   
bragging, but all was forgiven and forgotten as soon as they started doing something else.  
  
As they were lying in the sun, finding shapes in the clouds, something occured to them.  
  
"Where's Tenchi?" Chibi-Ryoko asked.  
  
"I dunno. He's w' the uder Tenchi, ain't he?"  
  
"I heard 'em at lunch, and I think they're up ta something."  
  
"Let's find'em!"  
  
So the two plodded around looking for the two Tenchi's.  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Ayeka!" Chibi-Ryoko called out.  
  
"Dijya find'em?" Chibi-Ayeka asked.  
  
"No, I found something really wierd." Chibi-Ryoko held up a startled Ryo-ohki.  
  
"Hey! That's th' thing that found m' sister!"  
  
"Yeah. I think I saw it with Sasami-san too. I saw it hopping up the stairs."  
  
Ryo-ohki squirmed out of Chibi-Ryoko's grip and bounded up the stairs.  
  
"After't!" Ayeka called as they plunged up the stairs. About half way up, Chibi-Ayeka came to a   
sudden stop and Chibi-Ryoko crashed into her, knocking them both down.  
  
"Ow! Whatch where you're going!" Chibi-Ryoko grunted as she rubbed a long but thin scrap she   
had gotten from falling down.  
  
"Shh!" Chibi-Ayeka responded, likewise rubbing a red bump on her head. "List'n!"  
  
Chibi-Ryoko paused and she realized she could hear something. A loud rythmic clacking.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I dunno. But let's get off t' path so we kin sneak up onit."  
  
Chibi-Ryoko agreed and the two climbed the soft dirt through the wood. When they got to the   
top, they peered through the brush to see what the noise was.  
  
Tenchi knelt on the ground, on one foot and one knee. He held a bokken in front of him in a  
defensive position. In front of him, stood Chibi-Tenchi, gripping a small shinai so tightly that his  
knuckles were white.  
  
"Hai!" Tenchi said sharply. *whack!* Chibi-Tenchi hit the bokken with all his might. "Hai!"  
*whack!* "Hai!" *whack!* "Hai!"...  
  
"What are they doing?" Chibi-Ryoko whispered.  
  
"I think they're trainin'. I seen t' knights doin' that."  
  
"That looks like fun!" Chibi-Ryoko smiled. "Hey guys!" She belted out. "I wanna play too!"  
  
Tenchi turned to face the noise, inadvertantly lowering his bokken at the same time.  
  
*whack!* Tenchi's attention was fully returned to Chibi-Tenchi as his shinai slammed into the   
inside of Tenchi's thigh. A little bit to the left would've been worse, but hitting the groin muscle  
wasn't much better.  
  
Tenchi whimpered and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh no! Tenchi-shan! I'm shorry!"  
  
"Hey!" Chibi-Ayeka called out as she ran from the bushes. "You 'kay?"  
  
"I'm...fine..." Tenchi groaned.  
  
"Beaten by a couple five year olds?" Katsuhito said from where he watched. "I'm disappointed,  
Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi tried to respond, but couldn't manage to get any words out.  
  
"So." Katsuhito said as he looked down at Chibi-Ayeka and Chibi-Ryoko. "These are the two you  
were talking about, eh? Tenchi-chan?"  
  
"Uhuh!" Chibi-Tenchi smiled. "Tenchi-shan shaysh that I'm gonna be a shamurai and I get to   
protect these girlsh."  
  
"A samurai, eh?" Katsuhito frowned at Tenchi.  
  
"I said I was going to teach him to be a shinto priest."  
  
"Yeah, but I like shamuraish better!"  
  
"Yer gonna pr'tect us?" Chibi-Ayeka asked, her voice mixed with skepticism and hope.  
  
"Yeah, and I promish I'll do a better job than before."  
  
"Hmph!" Chibi-Ryoko snorted. "I don't need protection. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Oh really?" Katsuhito mused. In an instant, Chibi-Ryoko found herself dangling upside down,   
one foot held in Katsuhito's wrinkled hand.  
  
"Hey! No fair! Lemme go! Lemme go!"  
  
"Yeah!" Chibi-Tenchi said, holding his shinai high. "Let her go!" He swung it at Katushito,   
who pinned it to the ground with his sandle.  
  
"Very impressive, Tenchi-chan." Katsuhito said as he flipped Chibi-Ryoko rightside up and put   
her down. "However, you are a far time away from being able to match swords with me."  
  
Chibi-Ryoko's response was to kick Katsuhito in the shin.  
  
"See?" She smirked as Katsuhito rubbed his leg. "I told you I can take care of myself."  
  
"Are ya shure?" Chibi-Tenchi asked. "It didn't look that way to me."  
  
"Positive." She then glanced back at Katsuhito. "Um, it's boring here. Let's go play."  
  
With that, Chibi-Ryoko bolted down the stairs away from Katsuhito.  
  
"C'mon, Tenchi-chan!" Chibi-Ayeka smiled. "Let's go."  
  
"Um, I'll be there in a bit. I shtill want to train shome more. Can I Tenchi-shan?"  
  
"Sure." Tenchi smiled weakly. Slowly he got back into position and very cautiously yelled   
"Hai!"  
  
***  
  
Chibi-Tenchi showed a great amount of energy and Tenchi and he practiced until the stars came   
out. He had gone past simple striking techniques, and Tenchi had started going through some basic block   
and attack patterns. As they practiced, the other members of the household came up and watched. The   
adults had dinner, but the kids were still full from lunch.  
  
"Alright, Tenchi-chan. That's it for today." Tenchi smiled. "Rest up and we'll do some more   
tomorrow"  
  
"But I'm not *yawn* shleepy." Tenchi-chan protested. Chibi-Ayeka and Chibi-Ryoko were nodding  
off on the stairs as well. Baby Sasami slept softly in Ayeka's arms.  
  
"One more round and then we'll go, alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright you two." Ayeka said sternly to Chibi-Ryoko and Chibi-Ayeka, as she passed baby Sasami  
to Sasami. "Bed time."  
  
"Can't we watch Tenchi-chan fight s'more?" Chibi-Ayeka asked  
  
"Come on, kiddo's." Ryoko smiled. "Last one back is a rotten egg!"  
  
"Kin I b' t' rotten egg an' stay an' watch Tenchi-chan?"  
  
"How can I be a rotten egg? That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"It always worked on the TV shows." Ryoko grumbled. "Alright kids, I want you walking back to   
the house. I'm not gonna carry you. If you fall asleep on the way, then you'll sleep outside."  
  
"Really? We can sleep outside?!"  
  
"Just move." She said, pushing Chibi-Ryoko to the stairs. Ayeka was doing the same with her   
double.  
  
The two did fall asleep on the way back, but Ayeka and Ryoko did carry them.  
  
As Tenchi and Chibi-Tenchi started down a bit later, Chibi-Tenchi asked an important question.  
  
"Tenchi-shan? How am I gonna protect the girlsh with a wooden shword?"  
  
"Well, once you're better we'll give you a better sword."  
  
"Like a metal one?!" He said excitedly. If he had a metal sword he could beat anybody.  
  
"Maybe even better. Watch this." Tenchi reached into his shirt and pulled out Tenchi-ken.  
He held it for a moment and the blue blade formed.  
  
"Wow! How'd you do that."  
  
"You just concentrate on it and let your energy flow into it. One day you'll probably get one   
too."  
  
"I already have one! Grandpa gave it to me when I shaw him after I went on the Shpash Ship.   
See?" Chibi-Tenchi pulled out an identicle Tenchi-ken, although it lacked the gems on the hilt.  
  
"I don't believe it..." Tenchi gasped. Thinking about it, it made sense that there would be   
another Tenchi-ken in their dimension, but the concept of their being two of such a powerful weapon was  
hard to grasp.  
  
Then again, so was the concept that there was another him standing two feet in front of him.  
  
"I'm gonna form my blade too!" Chibi-Tenchi concentrated, but nothing happened.  
  
"Think back to what I told you today." Tenchi said softly. Empty your head of all thoughts, all  
distractions. There is only you and the sword."  
  
Sweat poured down Chibi-Tenchi's face, until finally a small green blade formed. It was rather  
small, no bigger than the wooden hilt, but it was still a success.  
  
"Congradulations, Tenchi-chan!" Tenchi smiled.  
  
Just then Tenchi felt a strange energy. He looked down to his own blade, which was writhing and  
pulsing. Chibi-Tenchi's was too. The blue and green energies arced towards eachother, and clashed into  
a great light.  
  
After a moment it faded, and their blades disappeared.  
  
"W...w...what was that?" Chibi-Tenchi asked nervously.  
  
"I...don't know." Tenchi whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Why can't I sleep up with you?" Chibi-Ryoko pouted.  
  
"Because, it's too dangerous up there." Ryoko said as she placed some blankets and pillows on   
the couch. "You could fall and hurt yourself."  
  
"So could you."  
  
"Not likely." Ryoko smiled. "I'm a bit tougher than that. Observe!" Ryoko held up her hand   
and the gem on her wrist started glowing. Hundreds of energy lights filled the room and started   
spinning lazily around them.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"See? I'm made of stronger stuff than most." Ryoko laughed as she removed the energy lights.  
  
"But if I'm you, then can't I do that stuff to?"  
  
"Well-hmmm. Maybe you can. Lemme see your arm, kiddo." Chibi-Ryoko held out her left arm.  
"Hmm, how about your other one." Chibi-Ryoko held out her right arm. "Here we go..." Ryoko said.   
There, embedded in her wrist, was a light blue gem.  
  
"Wow! So I can do that stuff?"  
  
"I don't know." Ryoko said distantly, afraid of how similar their pasts might be. "We'll ask  
Washu in the morning. Until then, you..." she tapped Chibi-Ryoko on the head, "...and that gem..." she  
tapped Chibi-Ryoko's gem, "...get a good night-"  
  
Ryoko was cut off as both her and her doppleganger's gems started to glow. Red electricity  
started dancing around Ryoko's arm, while blue energy ran like water down Chibi-Ryoko's. As with the  
Tenchi's the energies leapt towards eachother, resulting in a blinding light.  
  
***  
  
Ayeka patted Chibi-Ayeka's head as she tucked her into the spare futon. Baby Sasami slept   
softly in the corner, in Tenchi's old crib, which they had found in the store room.  
  
"And so the prince and the princess lived happily ever after."  
  
"That's a nice story, Ayeka-san. Kin ya tell it t'me t'morrow?"  
  
"Sure, Ayeka-chan." Ayeka smiled.   
  
"Ayeka-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What if I kin't pr'tect m' sister?"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll all help you."  
  
"Really? Tanks."  
  
"Sweet dreams." She leaned over and kissed the child on the forehead, right below her crown.   
As she got up, her crown brushed against Chibi-Ayeka's.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko raced up to Ayeka's room. They burst in just as the two Ayekas' crowns   
touched.  
  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi called out.  
  
"What?" Ayeka asked as she looked up.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko blinked.  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi looked cautiously at Ayeka. "Nothing happened?"  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, there wasn't a light or anything."  
  
"Why would there be?"  
  
"Well, when our powers came in contact with our doubles, there was a huge energy reaction."  
  
"There was? Nothing happened here."  
  
"Odd. I wonder why?"  
  
***  
  
In a void far emptier than space, where not even stars existed, two strange presences met, a   
sharp contrast to the absolute nothingness which surrounded them.  
  
*Have you found them?*  
  
*I believe so, yes.*  
  
*All three of them?*  
  
*I detected two energy spikes in a nearby dimension both of which matched two of the three  
energy signals. I haven't felt the third one yet.*  
  
*Monitor them only, for now. Capturing two of them would not do if it gave the third one a  
chance to run. Contact me immediatly if you confirm the presence of the third."  
  
*As you wish my master.*  
  
The two presences vanished, and the void was absolute once again 


End file.
